Dramione
by Booksnooksandcoffee
Summary: It is the year after the war, and all the 7th years are invited back to Hogwarts, so that they can graduate. Hermione Harry Ginny and Ron all go back to the burrow for the holidays. But when Hermione decides to go back to Hogwarts for the break, she was never to imagine it possible to whom she would be spending it with. Pherhaps her arch enemy Draco Malfoy.


_Authors note: this story takes place after the war, after mcGonagal asked the 7th years to come back to hogwarts, because of the battle and everything. Just wanted to let ya know. Enjoy!_

 _(Book originally posted by me on wattpad. I uploaded it here for more access.)_

Harry sat across from Ginny at the table, eagerly waiting to eat. "Do you think they would hurry up, I'm starving!" Ginny said to Harry.

"What do you suppose they're up to anyways?" Harry asked, his eyes glued to a rather frustrated girlfriend.

"Isn't it obvious?" She furrowed her eyebrow looking back at her boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders. "There probably snogging each other's faces off as usual." She turned back to her plate.

"Whose snogging each other's faces off?" George said walking in from the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Why Ron and Hermione of course." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Don't get any Ideas sis" George said raising his eyebrows up and down, looking over at Harry.

"Bug off would ya?" Ginny glared at her brother, who was now interested in the rolls on the table. He reached out to grab one but felt a slap on the wrist.

"Hey what was 'at for?"

"No eating untill everyone gets here!" His sister spat.

"Harry back me up will ya?" He looked at Harry with a hopeful grin.

Harry felt Ginny's glare burrowing into his forehead and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry mate...can't help you there."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the burrows dining room with a casserole in hand setting it down on the table. "I'm always bugging you guys to stop, bickering it gets on my nerves. but o'coarse not you Harry, we're glad you could spend the holidays!" She looked over at her new guest.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley it's a pleasure to be here." He grinned truly happy to be back at the burrow again.

"Well where is everyone one else at?" Mrs Weasley said wrinkling her forehead.

"Ron and Hermione are still upstairs, and dad is out front trying to clear the walk." Said Ginny replied with a groan.

"Why that old man, I don't understand why he insists upon shoveling the muggle way?"

"Well it can be quite an achievement, I suppose, 'at is at least what muggles say." Harry chimed in, remembering the dursleys, in which he was quite happy he didn't have to see them.

They were all soon disturbed by a scream from upstairs. "Ronald Weasley! Get back here I'm warning you." Hermione leaned over the stairway railing looking at the flights below. She let out an angry huff, quickly stomping her way down the stairs after him.

A flash of ginger hair flew into the dining room, as Ron took his seat at the table. Hermione angrily walked into the room glaring at Ron and sitting down next to Ginny.

"What I'd do?" Ron said with a confused look at Hermione who was now boring holes through him.

"Your insufferable Ronald, honestly, you don't even know what you've done?" Hermione spat at him in bewilderment.

"No! O'coarse not! Bloody hell 'Mione, you're acting mental." Ron felt a kick from Harry under the table.

"Me mental! Are you insane Ronald? You're the one who started this mess. Don't you see how stupid you've been?"

"Blimey you would've thought I murdered someone?" Ron said defensively.

Hermione huffed "I can't take it anymore Ronald! I'm leaving!"

"Why you can't be serious 'Mione! You only just got here!"

"Deadly!"

"Well fine... than leave!"

"I will!" She sat there breathing heavily, with anger.

"Go on then!" Ron said crossing his arms and starring at her.

She sat there in disbelief before gathering the courage"Fine! I'm leaving!" She stood up abruptly and headed towards the door.

"Good!" Ron shouted after her.

"Great!" She spat back at him. Right before she dissapeared from sight, she turned on her heel, "and don't think I'm coming back Ronald Weasley!" She said with sad eyes "we're done!" She held back her tears and quickly walked out of the burrow.

"Who needs you anyways!" Ron shouted after her,as she left. The whole room was silent. Everyone was processing what had just happened. Harry cleared his throat with a nervous cough, glancing over to Ginny, both exchanging worried looks.

Aurthor Weasley walked through the door with a big grin on his face. "What I'd miss?"

Hermione stepped outside into the cold winter air. It whipped at her face as she finally let her tears fall. She quickly wiped them away.

"You mus'nt cry! He is a stupid inconsiderate bastard, don't waste your tears over him!" Hermione mumbled to herself trying to get rid of the ache she felt in her heart.

It was the first day of the winter holidays, and she didn't know where to go now. She couldn't go home since she obliviated her parents last year. She supposed she go back to Hogwarts, but there wouldn't be a train back until a week later.

I'll just have to apparate she thought to herself. She thought about it for a bit, biting her lip. I'll send for my things when I get there. Yes this is going to be great, I am going back to Hogwarts! Besides Luna will be there! She thought to herself before apparating. One second she stood outside the burrow, the next she was gone.

"Your an idiot!" Ginny hissed at her brother, in disgust."why did you let her leave."

"Well she's the one who wanted to!" He replied defensively feeling the stares from everyone in the room.

"Well don't come crying to me when you miss her, she was the best thing that has ever happened to you Ronald!" Ginny scolded her brother. After that everyone kept silent. All you could hear throughout the burrow was the clanking of the silverware, and the ticking of the grandfather clock with all there faces all pointing to home.

Hermione appeared in front of the castle, sighing, just by looking at the Christmas decorations. She walked up the front steps to the large wooden doors that led into the great hall. It was nearly dinner time, so she thought she would go freshen up back in the dormitory.

Nearly everyone was gone. She was the only girl in the girls dormitory in her house. The only Grifindors she remembered were going to stay were Neville, Dean and Seamus. Even the slytherians were mostly gone for the holidays.

She sat down on her bed once she made her way from the common room. She felt lonely. She had forgotten all about Ron until she stared over at lavenders previous bed. Sure lavender was dead, but she still was jealous of her from when she dated Ron. But what did she care anymore, her and Ron were over.

Her tears started falling again. She sat there for quite a while before finally going to the bathroom to freshen up for dinner. She made her way down to the great hall deciding to sit next to Dean and Seamus. They were talking about some quidditch game, when she sat down.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Dean asked realizing her presence.

"Oh well I came back realizing I had a lot of studying to do still, and thought I'd take advantage of the break." She lied with a convincing smile. "Where's Neville by the way?" She asked them.

"Didn't he tell you?" Seamus furrowed his eyebrows.

"No?" Hermione asked as her plate filled with food. She was starving, and started to cut a piece of her chicken.

"His grandmother got sick and he went back to stay with her. Though if I were him..." Seamus trailed on, but Hermione wasn't really listening as her mind races with memories of him. Her mind quickly went blank when she felt as if someone were staring at her.

She glanced across the room meeting a pair of grey eyes. The owner quickly looked away once she met them. She curiously stared at him surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy. Why would he be staring at her? She swore he was. Yet again maybe she was just imagining things. It had been a long day after all.

"You a'right Hermione?" Both of the boys stared at her.

"Yeah I was just thinking." They shrugged their shoulders and continued to talk about whatever it was they were before.

Hermione glanced back over at the slytherins table, only to see that where Malyfoy once sat was an empty space.

Strange. She thought to herself, but shrugged it off as she finished her dinner.


End file.
